The Amazing World of Gumball The Scientist
by DaisyDuck1994
Summary: Gumball misses school for a day and has to show Miss Simean and the rest of the class what happened from a video. Will they believe him?


"Mr. Watterson, you were not at school yesterday. Where were you!" Miss Simean demanded.

"I have an answer to that." Gumball said.

"How do you expect me to believe something like that. What if you made it up?"

Everyone in the class started to laugh at him.

Gumball puts the Blu-Ray disk in the Blu-Ray player. "Here it is. The answer and it is completely true."

The video started to play. In the beginning Gumball was watching Phineas and Ferb. Then all of a sudden he gets sucked into the television.

Miss Simian paused the video. "How do you expect me to believe that?" She asked. "You get sucked into the television. That seems impossible, that is why I don't believe it."

"Maybe the T.V was hungry for cat." Tina said.

"Then I would not be here if it actually ate me." Gumball said. He starts the video again. This time he was in the middle of the tristate area in Danville.

"Where am I?" Gumball asked himself. "Maybe I can go ask someone."

Gumball wonders around to see if there was anybody that could help him out.

After about thirty minutes he finds Mr. Fletcher whom is Phineas and Ferb's dad. "Hi how may I help you?" He asked.

"I was just wondering where I am." Gumball said.

"You are in Danville. Where are you from?"

"I am from Tennessee."

"Well, you are a long way from home. Do you see the weird shaped building over there?" Mr. Fletcher asked pointing to the left.

"Yes."

"The man there might know where to go."

"Thanks."

On the way, Gumball saw something interesting in the distance, and it was not the building that Mr. Fletcher mentioned. This place looked like a dojo but in a neighborhood. He went towards it.

Once he was there, he noticed that the dojo was in a backyard. "Why would someone have a dojo in their backyard?" He asked himself.

After about two minutes Phineas Flynn came over. "Hey, would you like to join us?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"We are learning how to do tae kwon do."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, yeah, what's your name?"

"I'm Gumball Watterson.

"I'm Phineas Flynn, Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too"

"Would you like to join us?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for ten minutes."

"Great. Let's go."

Once they were in the dojo Phineas introduced Gumball to his friends.

Miss Simian paused the video again.

"So, if you met some new friends then why aren't they here?" Tobias asked.

"You will find out later." Gumball said.

Gumball then starts the video again. Now they were all practicing Tae Kwon Do. Once theywere finished, Buford started to lick his finger and stick it in Baljeet's ear, as seen in the episode called _Bubble Boys_.

"Eww. " Isabella said disgusted.

"Yeah, that is pretty gross, but I have seen worse things where I am from." Gumball said.

"Like what?" Ferb asked.

"I'd rather not tell."

"Okay. Where are you from?"

"Tennesee."

"Whoa, you are a long way from home."

"Some guy that owns a furniture store told me to go to a tall, weird shaped building around here for help."

"The first guy was probably my dad, but I do not know who the second person was, but I do know how to get there."

"You do?"

He arrived about thirty minutes was tall with a dome shaped roof, and two balconies. "This place does look weird." Gumball said to himself.

Once he got inside he saw a man with a pharmacist outfit, a long nose and brown hair.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and you are?" The man asked.

"I am Gumball Watterson." Gumball said.

"I am an evil scientist."

"Yeah, right. You are wearing a pharmacist outfit and you are an evil scientist." Gumball started to laugh.

"I am."

Miss Simian paused the video once again. "Terri. WAKE UP!" Shescreamed at the top lof her lungs.

"Sorry I fell asleep." Terri said.

Gumball then started the video again. This time Dr. Doofenshmirtz was talking about his next inator. "I call this one the Couch Potatoinator. When it hits someone, it will cause them to be extremely lazy. You see that dojo over there."

"Yes."

"I will make my inator zap that dojo and everyone will turn into a couch potato, making me seem active compared to them."

_Oh no, my new friends. _Gumball thought to himself. _What am I going to do?_ _I know, I will make it zap him, but how? _Gumball then finds a mirror. _Perfect._ He then puts it in front of himself. "How about this? You can aim it at me to test it to see if it would work or not."

"Good idea." Dr. Doofenshmirtz then aims his inator at Gumball, and then it hits the mirror, bounces off, and then zaps Dr. Doof. "You tricked me." He said.

"Yeah, I did." Gumball said.

"I think that I will go lie down, curse you Gumball Watterson."

Gumball then backs up a step than hits the Go Homeinator. He then returns home in front of his television.

"And that is what happened." Gumball said as he took the Blu-Ray disc out.

"How do you expect me to believe that? I still do not believe you." Miss Simian said.

"Here is my map."

"Oh my gosh, so it did happen.

"Yes." Gumball said as he took his seat as his desk, ready for Miss Simian to teach.


End file.
